


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: SM Family Whump [11]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Blackmail, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage, Lee Taemin-centric, M/M, Other, Protective Hyungs, Sexual Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Whump, Work In Progress, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: “You promised…”
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taemin/Original Male Character(s), Lee Taemin/SHINee Ensemble, Non-Consensual Pairings
Series: SM Family Whump [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779364
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:52 AM**

Taemin was suddenly startled by a arm wrapping his waist."Taeminie?"The maknae looked to his side to see Kibum sitting next to him,looking at Taemin with a slightly concerned expression.

"It's okay hyung."Taemin reassured his hyung with painfully forced smile."You just startled me a bit."


End file.
